Runt's first time
by Texasman1836
Summary: Runt is wanting to learn about kissing and mating, so some of the females in the pack teach him about that stuff.


It was a beautiful day in Jasper Park, the birds were chirping, deer were prancing through the park valley, and Runt was looking for some fun. He was one who loved a good time because he got that from his father Humphrey, but today he had no idea on what to do for fun.

_I wonder what I'm going to do today? _he thought as he pasted Hutch and some wolves who sat under a big pine tree for shade. The pup stopped when he saw Candy walk up to Hutch and sit next to him.

Candy began to flirt with Hutch. The female had irresistible beauty, charm, and an ass to please. "Oh, Hutch," she giggled as she innocently stroked his chin with her right paw. "You are so handsome and so strong."

"And you are so drop dead sexy, Candy." replied Hutch flashing a fang-filled smile.

The two wolves did not care if anyone saw them flirting or other things that where privet. Easily seducing Hutch, Candy wrapped her paws around the back of his head and pulled him into sharing a long, passionate kiss with her.

Runt watched in awe as Hutch and Candy kissed. _Looks like a lot of fun._ thought Runt as Candy and Hutch pulled away from their kiss.

Runt could tell that Hutch had her eating out of his paw because she started to giggle, then moved next to him tickling his chin with her tail. They began to nuzzle each other. The pup now knew what he would do for fun he would get other female wolves to kiss him.

Runt walked for about an hour and then saw a pair of young female wolves emerge from some berry bushes. Squirrels scurried along the bushes, and at first Runt thought the little animals were letting the girls eat them, he saw the squirrels feeding berries to the wolves.

The pup knew who those two females were. "Hey, Reba! Hey, Janice!" yelled Runt with joy. The girls turned and smiled at him. Their lips were stained blue from the berry juice.

"Runt, sweetie," giggled Reba as Runt walked up to them. "Don't eat your furry friends,"

"Be nice to them all!" agreed Janice as she took more berries from the squirrels and eat them.

Runt knew they would not just kiss him if he just asked so he had to put on the charm like his dad did to get his mom to make out with him.

"Reba and Janice will you come a little closer?" he asked nicely with goofy grin. The females did as he asked.

Runt went into his act. "You two girls are angels of the pack," he stated proudly. "Really?" asked Reba looking at Janice with shock. "Both of your eyes are so lovely, but they sparkle in the moonlight."

Reba and Janice began to feel strange as if they had found the wolf of their dreams even though Shaky was always hanging around them, but Runt was sealing their hearts.

"Tell us more, Runt!" begged Reba with a giggle.

"Your lips are so soft and warm as a spring morning." said the pup moving up to Janice until his nose was almost touching hers. "Your beauty is beyond any other wolf in the pack. Your hips don't lie and your paws are so-" but Janice cut him off.

Janice placed both her fount paws on Runt's cheeks. "Just shut up and kiss me!" she ordered with smile on her lips.

Runt and Janice lips met and they shared a nice kiss. After they pulled away from their kiss, the pup turned to the other female. "I can't leave you out of the fun Reba." laughed Runt.

Reba leaned down and gently kissed Runt on the lips and then pulled away after a moment. "That was great!" said Runt with smile. He then left the girls to find Daria.

The pup didn't go far because he ran into Kate and Humphrey his parents. Humphrey looked at his son as if he had birds pecking at his head. "Why are you lips blue, Runt?"

Runt realized that when he kissed Reba and Janice the berry juice from their lips got on his. "Well you see, dad," explained Runt looking embarrassed. "I went organic with Reba and Janice."

Before Humphrey could reply Shaky walked up and shook Runt's paw. "Welcome to the club buddy." he laughed.

"What he means, Shaky," said Kate with stern look on her face. "Runt kissed your two girlfriends!"

Shaky's jaw fell. "You kissed them?"

Runt only nodded with an unhappy look on his face. Shaky looked the pup in the eye with a shocked look on his face. "How did it feel?" he asked.

"Felt wet, warm, soft, and so great." Said Runt looking down at his feet.

Humphrey shook his head with confusion. "Why did you kiss them?" he asked with a frown.

The pup was not sure if mother, father, or Shaky would understand. Still he had to tell them the truth even if it meant it could get him into a lot of trouble. Runt puffed up his chest, took a deep breath, and told them the whole story. Kate, Humphrey, and Shaky listened long and good. When Runt fished his story they had a few things to say.

"Runt, you are only a pup and to young to have a romantic relationship." explained Kate in a stern voice. But, kissing for fun is alright, but you have to be careful that you don't offend someone, or invade their personal space."

Humphrey nodded in agreement. "You mother is so right, Runt."

Runt looked at his mother and father with understatement. "I understand, but still I want to learn more about romantic pleasure."

"Well, Runt." said a warm voice from behind the adults. "I'll teach you!"

Everyone turned around to see Eve walking up. She walked up to her grandpup with a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. "Do you want me to teach you, Runt?" she giggled as she ran her right paw through her hair making it look beautiful.

Runt gulped because he was smitten by his own grandmother. "I would love for you to teach-" but Kate cut him off.

"You are to young to have a sexual relationship!" she barked giving Runt an angry look. "Especially with your grandmother."

Eve only smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Kate, did you forget that while you were at Alpha School I toughed young alpha males how to pleasure an alpha female in a sexual relationship."

Kate groaned with disgust. "How could I forget, Mom!"

"When the law changed I got good with all males young and old of the pack." Eve said to Kate with a giggle. "I also got good with Claudette's boyfriend two nights ago."

Shaky smiled at Eve. "Sounds like you got a bad case of puppy love." he said with a laugh as Eve gave him a seductive smile.

Humphrey walked up to Eve. "I would like to have a little love, Eve." he said drooling.

Eve stood between Humphrey and Shaky. "You boys really want to play with little old me." she giggled as she seduced them both. "I'm the queen of sexual lust and pleasure and you two are my love slaves."

"Right, Eve. Whatever you say my queen." gasped Humphrey as Eve placed a paw around the back of his neck. Both wolves moaned as their lips finally meet and shared a long passionate kiss.

Kate looked at Humphrey and Eve with disgust, humiliation, and anger as they kissed with passion. Shaky had a huge smile on his face as Humphrey and Eve pulled away from their kiss. Eve then turned her attention to Shaky and grab him by the face with her paws and forced a rough kiss on him causing him to struggle and moan with sexual pleasure.

As soon as Eve pulled away from Shaky he fell to the ground with a smile of pleasure on his face. Runt walked up to Eve. "What about me, Grandma Eve?" he asked with a begging look on his face as Kate moved to the back of the group.

Eve looked at Runt curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. "You 're a lucky pup, Runt," giggled Eve as she turned around and tickled Runt's chin with her tail. "There's something about you that puts fire in a girl's lips." she stated turning back around until her nose was touching his.

Unable to resist her, Runt closed his eye and leaned forward as well as Eve. Their lips met and they shared a nice romantic kiss. Eve then flipped Runt onto his back and straddled his small waist. She used her tail to tickle his balls as Kate began to get turned on at the sight of mother trying to seduce Runt. The pup could only whimper as he began to have his "first" real boner.

Eve raised her hips and lined his fair sized bone up with her old, but tight pussy. "You want granny to be your first?" she asked him. Runt nodded. "Very well," Eve smiled, then slammed her pussy down on him.

Runt cried out.

Eve moaned with pleasure.

And Kate was pawing at her pussy as she watch her son and mother mate.

A few minutes went by before Runt began to feel something strange happening. It felt like he needed to pee, but he didn't need to go. So what was this new feeling he felt now?

"Grandmother, I feel strange," Runt told Eve. She leaned down and kissed him.

"You are about to cum," she moaned, then with one more powerful thrust, Eve howled in pleasure as she had her climax. Runt cried out as he released his cum inside Eve.

"Thanks for the good fuck, Runt," Eve said. Then she walked off with Shaky and Humphrey to find some more wolves to have sex with.

Runt looked at his mother, who was still pawing herself. "You want me to mate with you, mom?" he asked her. His mother looked up and smiled.

Kate then laid down on her back and spread her hind legs open. "Come and take me," she said.

"I'd like the same." said Daria who walked up and kissed Runt gently on the lips.

"Then, you'll have to wait your turn, Daria," Kate said. Runt then proceeded to mate with his mother. As he took her, Runt knew he was going to have a great time with Daria when he finished with his mother.


End file.
